


The Talented Chief Medical Officer

by in_the_bottle



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-09
Updated: 2005-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run for your lives... if not for your sanity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talented Chief Medical Officer

Chakotay was about to head into Holodeck 2 when the doors swished open and he crashed into three people who were rushing out. Or more accurately, the three of them crashed into him. Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris, and Harry Kim all look extremely relieve to have escaped clutches of the holodeck.

 

"What the – "

 

"Commander, you don't want to go in there." Captain Janeway was as serious as Chakotay had ever seen; Tom and Harry nodded frantically in agreement, which only made the situation even more bizarre.

 

"We're lucky we managed to get out! The rest of the alpha shift is still in there." Tom said.

 

"Thank God we had the foresight to be standing close to the exit. You think he noticed us leaving?" Harry looked worried.

 

Perplexed was a good word to be describing how Chakotay was feeling at the moment.

 

"What –" he tried to ask again, only to be interrupted by Kathryn once more.

 

"I think the next time any disciplinary action has to be taken, forget sickbay duty, I'd order them to attend one of the Doctor's poetry recital sessions."

 

Both Tom and Harry visibly shudder at the thought.

 

"I think we should get out of here before anyone realise we're gone." Tom suggested, already dragging Harry with him towards the turbo lift.

 

"I agree." Kathryn followed the two younger officers, leaving Chakotay still standing in front of the doors.

 

Shrugging, Chakotay muttered to himself. "It's just some poetry, how bad can it be?"

 

And he stepped into holodeck.


End file.
